Overflow: Pon Farr 35
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all. Reboot Spock's first Pon Farr. S/U, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty and Cupcake err...not all in bed together. If you want to read angsty violent Pon Farr try "How the Mighty - The Seven Year Debt". No. Angst. Here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock, Nyota, Kirk, McCoy, Cupcake or the Enterprise**

Special thanks to Notes in the Class room for the beta help.

This story follows the same assumption as "How the Mighty", Fall of Vulcan left too many unbonded males, Pon Farr set in early and with a vengeance on many of them…bad things happened and Pon Farr became common knowledge.

**Pon Farr 35**

During the first few months after Pon Farr was publicly revealed, whispers and stares on the Enterprise were cast in Spock's direction. But gradually they dissipated...just as Spock expected they would.

Spock had extensive combat experience, he knew in the end, when you were in the field, the only thing you cared about was that the guy next to you had your back. And Spock always had the back of the crew...the good of the many outweighed the good of the few, after all. And everyone knew he was bonded, married even -- and his bond mate conveniently resided on the same ship.

Still, after his thirty-fifth birthday, things on the Enterprise became a bit uncomfortable. Spock had no idea how, but somehow his age was common knowledge -- it wasn't like he publicly celebrated birthdays, and he certainly wouldn't have allowed a big fuss over _that _birthday.

But most of the crew did know...and Spock felt like they were all holding their breath watching him, wondering when _It _was going to happen. He was frequently asked most solicitously, "How are you feeling today, Mr. Spock?" An uncomfortable question for a Vulcan under any circumstances. He was even told by a few well-meaning crew members, "Don't worry, you've always been there for us...we don't think any less of you for..._It_, you know."

He dryly suggested to Jim, McCoy, and Nyota that perhaps a daily Spock report should be emailed to the entire crew. The report would say _Today Spock is unemotional _or _Today Spock is amorous and homicidal_ -- because, of course, everyone knew Vulcans had only those two emotional states.

Nyota suggested that instead of an email, wearing a smiley face button would be much more fun -- one with a straight flat-line mouth and eyebrows for normal days, or one with a squiggly line mouth and a raised eyebrow for those _other _days.

Thankfully, neither of these suggestions was taken seriously.

And as the first month of his thirty-fifth year rolled into the second, and then the third, everyone seemed to lose interest. Spock even began to wonder if it would happen at all.

Emotional well-being had an effect on Pon Farr. He was a much more content creature than his counterpart had been. Unlike his counterpart, he was bonded to Nyota...she was generally a happy, fulfilled person, and she loved him as he loved her. A_nd_ he had two close friends -- Jim Kirk and Doctor McCoy.

He didn't hold aspirations to complete the kohlinar -- the ritualistic purging of all emotions--as his other self did. He was comfortable with his emotions and lack thereof -- he really wasn't emotional precisely in the same way as a human. He could have had better control of his outward display from time to time...but wasn't that true of everyone?

He began to think he'd dodged a bullet...and if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he was a bit smug about that.

x x x x x x x x x

On the tenth month, twenty-third day, and twentieth hour of Spock's thirty-fifth year, he found himself on shore leave. The crew was celebrating something or other as a team...which was why Spock couldn't get out of it. He did not like shore leave. The crew accepted him, but_ strangers_ were not as generous.

They were at a bar, a fairly nondescript one on Earth. Spock was nursing a Scotch between Scotty and McCoy, discussing alternatively the latest warp coil technology and the most recent discoveries in xenophysiology as they pertained to Vulcan-human hybrids -- a topic of considerable interest in the galaxy with so many Pon Farr marriages.

A group of five human males next to them started to get rowdy. The words "pointy-eared-psycho" were tossed about. McCoy turned in his seat and stared at the group. Jim stood up from where he was sitting and moved next to McCoy. Spock felt Nyota approaching him through their bond. She was ready to kill...

Spock sat where he was with Scotty and continued to talk warp-coils. He was angry, but going psycho when one was being called a psycho hardly seemed helpful to the cause. For his part, it seemed like Scotty didn't notice.

Nyota came over and slipped a hand onto Spock's.

...and that pushed the rowdy bunch over the edge.

"Oh, no, I can't believe they allow that at this place," said one man.

"He probably mind-fucked her. Just some weak-minded little bitch..." said another.

Spock put the glass down much more gently than was needed, a wave of green anger rising in the pit of his stomach. Really, insulting him was one thing, but...

As Nyota felt his anger, hers cooled. _It's okay, Spock,_ she whispered through their bond. _I know the truth..._

But Spock felt it really was _not_ okay. Turning around on his bar stool he surveyed the five men. They were inebriated, probably untrained...he felt his upper lip begin to curl up.

One of the five rowdy men stepped forward. "Hey, what's the matter, psycho? Did that get to you? Are you going to do something about it? Well, are you?"

Spock's heart rate increased. His hands balled up in fists and began to shake...which was odd--normally in a fight he was extremely composed. He was so startled by his involuntary reaction that it caused him to pause...to consider...And at that moment, Lieutenant Commander Giotto, aka Cupcake, came lumbering past Jim and McCoy. With a smooth motion, he hit the offending man squarely in the sweet spot of his jaw. The man was knocked out instantly...his companions rushed to him, Spock forgotten.

"Whoa," said Cupcake, shaking his hand. "I think I tripped and accidentally hit him with my fist."

"Looked like a trip to me," said Jim. "I'll put it in my incident report."

"Do you need anything for your hand?" asked McCoy, not bothering to check the man on the floor.

Tilting his head, Spock watched as the rowdy group dragged their fallen companion from the room. He heard whispers of, "I think they're Starfleet" and "Not worth it."

Spock looked around at his friends now going back to their conversations and their drinks...all but Nyota, who stood in front of him. He felt curiosity and affection from her.

Gazing up at her, he felt a small ripple of happiness and...love. The love and happiness expanded until they completely displaced the green of hostility he'd just felt a few moments before...and then just kept growing. He took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes. The emotions were swelling with such intensity he didn't think he could contain it...and he felt something else swelling as well. He _wanted..._so many things...

The feelings of happiness, love and arousal burst over the dam of all his mental shields to his bond-mate as though a release valve had been opened. The feelings subsided to a more manageable level even as Nyota gasped audibly in delight. He opened his eyes.

_That was wonderful,_ she whispered in his mind. As these thoughts hit him, he felt the wave of emotion rising in him again...and other things, too. He tried to suppress both...

_Maybe instead of trying suppress it...maybe we should take advantage of it? _ Nyota said in his mind. He looked up at her to see a suggestively-raised eyebrow. "It would be very logical, my Spock,_"_ she said out loud.

He felt his lips quirk up, his skin flush, and his body sway dangerously forward on the stool. His eyes did not leave hers. She was his for the taking...

And then he felt her...curiosity and concern...

_Are you alright, Spock?_ _You feel unbalanced...._

Dimly he was aware that his body was wobbling...

Jim's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, pushing him up, keeping him from falling. "Hey, buddy, you okay? You look a little greener than normal."

Spock's eyes were glued to Nyota's...but he felt his hand going up to pat the hand Jim had on his shoulder. A bridge of empathy opened up between Spock and Jim, and Nyota was sucked in, too.

In the few years he'd known Jim, there had been telepathic and mental contact -- accidentally, and on purpose on a few occasions. So it wasn't like touching a stranger. It felt familiar and _good_...and Spock _wanted_ Nyota...

But...wait...they were concerned...and why were they concerned? It was making him concerned...something must be wrong...what was wrong?

Now he was worried...was that the faint outline of a nipple on Nyota's blouse? Licking his lips, he leaned forward against Jim's restraining grip.

_Oh._ Nyota was surprised now. He felt her willing herself to be calm, be at ease...that was nice. He still wanted the nipple though...because it was his...and...

...Jim was still worried...that was disconcerting...

"Jim, everything is alright," Nyota said, suddenly. "You have to believe everything is alright."

And suddenly from Jim, Spock felt..._comprehension..._

That was a very pleasant sensation for a Vulcan to feel. Spock felt himself straighten. His eyes left Nyota's nipple and went back up to her face.

_Everything will be just fine, _Nyota whispered into his mind.

"Everything is going to be fine, Spock," said Jim...and Spock felt the warmest wave of affection and friendship run through his fingertips...he echoed it to both of them.

Where was Leonard...Leo? Why wasn't the doctor here?

And then suddenly the doctor was there, moving around Nyota to sit on the other side of Spock.

"Spock, are you alright --"

Spock grabbed his hand, too...but his eyes were still on Nyota. _His_ Nyota...

Some part of Spock's mind whispered--this is what it means to feel _over_ joyed.

"What the..." said McCoy.

Spock felt confusion but happiness, too -- from Leonard...Leo, Jim and Nyota. _His_ Nyota...

Feeling very, very, very happy now, Spock forced himself to bite back a purr. At least he hoped he bit it back...

"Yes, Spock, we all love you," Nyota said.

And Spock realized they really did.

Suddenly Spock was aware that he was not just holding Jim's hand; he was holding Leonard's, too. He let go of both quickly. "Excuse me, Jim. Doctor...." He blinked. How odd.

"Maybe you should go back to the ship," said McCoy.

"Yeah," Jim said taking his hand off Spock's shoulder. "Even though it's against regulations to beam up from a civilian area for unofficial purposes...I think I'll have engineering pick you guys up...maybe from the alley," Jim said, taking out a comm.

"I assure you, Captain, that is not necessary," said Spock. He felt perfectly fine. What was the worry?

McCoy looked up at Jim and then at Nyota. They all held each other's gazes a few seconds too long. Spock wondered what that was about.

"You know, it's not necessary at all, Spock," said McCoy. "We'll just walk you outside, through the side door. It's closer."

_Come, my Spock,_ Nyota whispered happily in his mind. _You know you don't like these places._

He did not like these places. He let himself be led to the side door by the three humans. As they exited he said, "I think it would be more logical to catch a shuttle cab to the transporter station from the front --"

And then he felt the buzz of transporter static. He looked up to see Jim and McCoy waving to him and smiling.

Suddenly he wanted to bite Nyota desperately and hard--in a most loving, affectionate way, of course.

x x x x x x x x x

The transporter light flashed around Spock and Uhura and they disappeared.

McCoy looked over at Jim...they'd both had telepathic contact with Spock from time to time. Accidentally, or for practical purposes. But this...

"That was --" McCoy cocked his head to the side. It was amazing. For a moment he had felt connected at some deep basic level with his three closest friends...and it had been...wonderful...they had all been...just..._happy._

"Yeah..." Jim said, not looking at him. "It was."

"Do you think...?" McCoy began; he didn't want to say the words Pon Farr, didn't want to associate that word with the thing he had just experienced...because this thing was good.

"Oh, yeah," said Jim, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah."

**A/N:**

Nope, it's not over...next chapter to come sometime soon...not sure exactly how explicit I'll get...

If you want to read the combat experiences of which Spock refers, you can see them in "The Vulcan" (Click my name, then go to my stories). There is also some Spock/Nyota lovin' in that story, too.

If you want to read the story of a emotionally traumatized Vulcan in Pon Farr go to How The Mighty Chapter 10 "The Seven Year Debt."

Reviews are like credits...please let Notes and I know if you enjoyed this…or didn't!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock, Nyota, Jim, Leonard, or the Enterprise...**

WARNING: Might be pushing the M rating here…Please let me know if I should move it over.

Special thanks to Beta Reader Notes from the Class Room!

**Overflow: Chapter 2**

Electrostatic energy whipped around Spock and he found himself on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. Wait...this wasn't right...

"Nyota, how did we return to the ship so quickly?" He couldn't remember the trip from the bar to the transporter station at all. His skin felt tight and hot. He started to panic; why couldn't he remember?

Nyota turned and looked at him...the bond between them felt...different...weaker. His heart rate accelerated.

Nyota slipped two cool fingers around two of his and sent him a wave of calm and for a moment he felt better...Why couldn't she do that with just her mind? If only he could get his whole body against that coolness...

"Jim beamed us up from the bar, remember?"

"No," Spock responded, staring at the floor. He took a deep breath and tried to keep the panic at bay. "Why did he...? There was no emergency."

"Spock," Nyota said, "let's go home."

Spock looked up. The transporter technician was staring at them. Why was he staring? Nyota and Spock were known to be a couple on the ship. They often linked fingers in public when not on duty.

The man looked from him and then to Nyota. Spock fought back a growl...why was the technician looking at his wife?

And why did the bond between him and Nyota feel so tenuous?

His skin felt hot, uncomfortable, prickly...the technician was looking back and forth between him and Nyota. Was he thinking of trying to take her from him? He stared hard at the young man.

"Let's go home, Spock."

He felt her projecting calm again through her fingers...Yes, they'd go home...they'd strip off their clothes, he'd press his whole body to hers, and then he would fuck her until...

He blinked. Where did that come from?

Nyota tugged at his fingers and Spock stepped off the transporter pad with her...being sure he gave the technician a warning glance.

As they stepped into the hallway, there was something like the sound of a door knock in his mind...

"Spock, I'm having a little trouble getting in your head..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Maybe we could meld tonight?"

Just the suggestion made him feel better. Their bond was like a memory, always there but not always at the forefront of their consciousness. He knew from Nyota's thoughts that human memories became indistinct with time. That is how their bond _felt_ right now...she was fading away from him...

...maybe she was thinking of someone else...maybe she would leave...maybe she was tired of him because he didn't say _I love you_...he wasn't affectionate enough in public...he _needed_ to keep her...he _needed _to penetrate her...he _needed _to mark her....

Her cool fingers tightened on his. "Spock, there is nothing to be afraid of...we'll meld, and I won't be able to hide from you at all." He looked down at her as they walked down the hall in a strangely uneven gait. Had she drunk too much? Or was that him?

She was so cool to his touch...he should just press her up against the wall and...

She smiled up at him. "And you won't be able to hide from me!"

Yes. He'd meld with her, and their minds would flow together along with their bodies. He was pleased. Really very pleased. And happy, very happy. Overly happy? Overjoyed?

...if one was in a public place but no one was around, was one really in public? He bent down and affectionately nipped her ear...then began to push her towards the wall of the corridor.

"Let's go home, Spock..." Nyota said, slipping just ahead of him. He felt calm, affection, and arousal from her...

Going home was such a good idea...he could take off these clothes. They were much too hot. Was she uncomfortable, too? Her fingers felt so wonderfully cool...He would take her home, meld with her and mark her...

"Let us go faster!" he said, and taking a firm grip on her hand began to lope down the hallway, dragging her with him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

They melded. And suddenly the memories of the evening came rushing back to Spock.

Linking with Leonard and Jim_ in a bar._ _ Running_ through the halls of the Enterprise dragging Nyota laughing behind him. Unzipping her skirt before she even entered the key code of their quarters...ripping off their clothes...literally, they were a shredded pile on the floor.

And now they lay in bed. He was pressed against her, but not in her -- though still aroused. Their legs were entwined...the coolness of her body was enough to cool the fire on his skin.

The meld was new and raw, his emotions were spilling into her, and his mind was suddenly clear.

And with clarity came understanding.

_Nyota.._.he whispered through their newly-strengthened bond._..I think...I may be in the first stages of Pon Farr._

Just articulating these thoughts caused a flood of anxiety to rise in him.

_I know,_ she said back into his mind. He could feel her soaking up his anxiety. She stared into his eyes and said aloud, "But you don't have to worry. I am here."

Acceptance and calm rolled from her to him and the anxiety he felt was quashed like flame by water.

He glanced up at the slats of their metal bed. They'd requisitioned it with this event in mind before he turned thirty-five. "Perhaps you should restrain me?"

"No," Nyota said with confidence, "you don't need it." Her conviction flowed into him. She did not believe he would hurt her.

Earlier he had wanted to mark her, to seize her violently, but as this feeling hit him, and the knowledge of her certainty in his innate ability--no, his innate desire never to do her harm--that urge for violence dampened.

He still wanted her, but...he wanted to be gentle now, while he still could, while he was still in control. Who knew what he would become later...

"Shhhh...." Nyota whispered. "You won't become anyone else...you are my Spock."

Nyota, his wife, his lover, his bond mate, pressed her lips gently to his. He opened his mouth in invitation and she slipped in her tongue -- cool and wet and human against his drier heat.

x x x x x x x x x x

They basked in the afterglow of shared climax and he was lucid.

Nyota's head was on his shoulder, and she was walking her fingers up his chest...she skipped her digits over the long scar he'd acquired on Epsilon 1235 and began singing the _Eensy Weensy Spider_ in Vulcan.

Spock couldn't laugh, but he could appreciate the twist of words. They didn't all translate neatly..._eensy weensy,_ for one...

"Or is it two words, Spock?" she responded to his unspoken thoughts.

Spock experienced the pleasant sense of satisfaction he always felt when they were joking or teasing. She was being purposely silly to keep things light, he realized. Not letting him worry, not letting him feel ashamed....

"Because you shouldn't feel ashamed..."

He swallowed. _Not yet..._The stories...

"Stop it, Spock!" she said it sharply, but sent him a wave of good humor. Then she started singing the _Eensy Weensy Spider_ again.

"You know," she said, "this song would be so much easier to sing in your language if the Vulcan expression for spider wasn't _eight-legged terrestrial Terran insectoid-like species_..."

He almost smiled at that...or maybe he did.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nyota was sleeping...she always had trouble staying awake when pressed against him without compensating stimulation. His warm body made it "impossible not to relax."

Spock could not sleep and could not meditate. So he lay with her in the crook of his arm, semi-aroused, skin tingling and calculated the value of _pi,_ his favorite almost--not quite--meditation activity.

Vulcans never discussed Pon Farr directly. Humans, however...and human females married to Vulcans in particular...did "talk" quite a lot. There were web pages and blogs and vid blogs dedicated to "How to survive Pon Farr with your Vulcan" and "What your Vulcan man is going through during Pon Farr"...consequently, he knew a little about what to expect.

He could expect to lose his mind.

Spock knew that humans often imbibed semi-toxic substances in order to purposely lose their minds, but he was rather fond of his and didn't relish letting it go.

At the thirty-second decimal point of _pi_ he began to lose track of where he was in his calculations. He swallowed and started at the beginning...and lost track at the twenty-second decimal point...

His numbers were rolling away...along with his marbles...

Hmmm, that was rather a pleasantly satisfying turn of phrase. Maybe Nyota would find it funny...he should wake her and tell her. No, she needed rest. The blogs and vids said that when you had a Vulcan in Pon Farr you should sleep when you could -- his sanity would come and go in waves. Now he was sane, if rapidly becoming uncomfortably aroused, and he should let her sleep.

What had he been thinking about?

He couldn't even remember...he kicked his leg in frustration and let out a snarl. Nyota stirred next to him. He shouldn't wake her...but he wanted to wake her...he wanted her. Snarling again, he bolted upright and put his hands to his head and curled his knees up to his chin.

"Hey, Spock...you okay?" Nyota asked.

His mind was slipping away. His body felt tight, his skin was burning and he was aroused...painfully now. He wanted to bang his useless head against a wall or bang his body against Nyota's...and he was so frustrated he couldn't even decide which.

Someone somewhere was snarling.

"I think you should bang me, Spock," Nyota said sitting up. "Your mind will come back...but only if your head isn't broken..."

He felt good humor through their bond. Some of his frustration diminished but he didn't move until Nyota pushed his shoulders back onto the bed and slipped her body over him. Everywhere she touched the burning in his skin subsided...but at that most important of places they were not joined. His hips bucked up of their own accord and someone somewhere was whining.

"Easy, Spock. I'm here...and I'm all yours," Nyota said. She slid her hips against his and sank her teeth into his clavicle.

The whining turned to a croon.

x x x x x x x x x x x

His skin was on fire....and he was painfully aroused...again...this was madness...

He looked down at Nyota, half asleep on her back as he sat beside her.

She hadn't turned him away. He felt emotion swelling in his chest...

Spock needed to mark her...so everyone would know she was his, she was claimed, she was protected...she was _his_...

"Mmmmm....Vulcan love..." Nyota's eyes fluttered open.

That is what she called this emotion of his that she did not have...that humans did not have...she liked this emotion, this thing...he wanted to bite, his jaw was flexing involuntarily.

Nyota put her hands between her legs. Dimly he was aware she was preparing herself for him. For him. She wasn't going to let him suffer like this...she knew he wasn't able to fulfill her needs...he felt how tired she was...how her legs could barely move.

"Please, give me more, Spock...more Vulcan love..."

He let everything he was feeling flow into her. How desperately he wanted to mark her, how much he wanted, needed to be inside her, to feel her cool muscles clench around him, embrace and accept him.

She moaned...

"Spock, I'm ready."

He rolled her over onto her stomach, trying to be gentle, but somehow he knew he wasn't. Grabbing a pillow he stuffed it beneath her hips. His body was trembling now, shaking, fevered, hot...he had to be inside of her...his teeth...his length.

She reached behind and guided him in. He let out a long exhale of relief, fell forward onto her back and buried his teeth into the back of her neck.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Spock woke up on wet sheets with his face pressed in a pillow that had green stains on it. Nyota was not next to him. Oh, no.

Was it round six or round seven now? He couldn't remember. Maybe she'd gotten disgusted by his lack of control, maybe she was tired of him, maybe she was ashamed...

From just beyond their bedroom alcove her voice came. "Spock, I'm just getting a drink of water...I'm coming back."

Ah, yes, there she was...he could feel her now...and...

She was coming back! He hopped happily up to his knees on the mattress...he was wearing pants; why was he wearing pants?

"Because you wanted to go to the mess hall and get some breakfast to prove to the world that you weren't in the midst of Pon Farr...you fell over in exhaustion as soon as you pulled your pants on."

Oh.

His skin was tingling...but there was a burning sensation in his back that felt different...ahhh...yes, she'd scratched him brutally. He heard a purr coming from his chest. When was she coming back?

"Just a couple more sips..."

Just a couple more sips and_...she...his Nyota..._would be back. He began to bounce on his knees in joy. The mattress gave a wonderful bit of lift to each bounce. How exhilarating. He began to bounce faster and higher, lifting his arms with each spring.

Why hadn't he done this before? The sound of the metal bed frame straining was like music to his ears...the feel of his body lifting through the air cooled his skin...

From the opposite room Nyota shouted, "Wheeeeeeeee!!!!" and began to laugh. "Spock, what are you doing?"

As she rounded the corner of the alcove, he could feel the widest smile he'd ever had on his face since he was a child.

"Oh, nebulas! You're going to break the bed!" she said. "Or your head...." But he could feel her happiness through these words.

He bounced higher...and felt a sudden pain in his skull. As he smacked down into the bed the frame and the mattress crashed to the ground. That was probably heard across the whole ship. Spock found he didn't care. He exhaled sharply...it almost sounded like a laugh. Nyota's mouth opened in shock and...happiness.

Spock looked at her, feeling both sides of his mouth quirked. He began bouncing again. _"Come here, wife!" _he shouted in Vulcan.

She didn't walk over--she ran and leaped onto the fallen mattress with him, a huge smile on her face...a bright burst of happiness radiating from her heart and mind to his.

Somewhere a comm chime.

"Answer!" called Nyota bouncing next to Spock, her hair flying up behind her.

Leonard's voice came on in the room. "Ummm...someone reported a loud disturbance in your quarters to security and I..."

That exhaling noise that sounded like laughter was coming from Spock's chest. Nyota whooped aloud and threw up her arms.

"I take it you're both fine..."

Nyota's breasts were bouncing most deliciously...

"Yes!" shouted Nyota.

"Okay, I'll just go now...." said Leonard.

Spock caught Nyota's bouncing body and buried his head happily into the corner of her neck and shoulder with a long happy growl...

"...ummm...yeah, I'll just go...McCoy out." The comm went silent.

Pushing Nyota back onto the mattress, he ground his hips against hers.

"You know," she said smiling, "this would work better if you weren't wearing pants."

That strange exhaling noise came from his chest again. He was over happy...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**A/N:**

Explanation of the scar received on Epsilon 1235 will be forthcoming in "The Vulcan".

Notes found this chapter excessively silly and couldn't imagine Nyota singing the Eeensy Weensy spider or Spock jumping on the bed...my mind must just be excessively twisted...but let me know if you think it is just plain wrong. (She also said it was hot...so I published anyway)

…oh, and I used "over happy" despite Notes' comment that it is grammatically incorrect. Poetic license…yadda…yadda…Spock doesn't really have a brain right now.

I was going to make this whole chapter from Nyota's point of view, but then I realized that the Vulcan point of view was a bit rarer and went this way. Hope you enjoyed! One more chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock, Nyota, Jim, Bones/Leonard/Leo, or the Enterprise...**

Special thanks to Beta Reader Notes from the Class Room!

**Overflow - Chapter 3  
**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" asked Spock again.

"No," Nyota responded...again. Why wouldn't she see reason?

"Please?" asked Spock, this time trying to let his urgency slip through the link.

"No."

She was lying on top of him in a pair of clean pajamas. He was lying on their couch; their bed was a mess. He also wore clean pajamas. For some reason being in clean unripped clothing was comforting to Nyota.

"Nyota..."

Burying her face into the crook of his neck and his shoulder Nyota pounded a fist into Spock's chest. "No. No. And for the last time, NO! I can put up with the sex, Spock, but I am not going to go to the mess hall for the purposes of trying to keep up appearances. I need to sleep."

His internal clock was no longer functioning, so he wasn't sure how much time it had been since they left the bar...thirty hours maybe?

"But...everyone will think I am experiencing Pon Farr if we avoid public spaces too long," Spock said.

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind of Nyota picking up his meditation statue and beating him with it over the head. Repeatedly. Hmmm...that had come from her. Perhaps he had underestimated the depth of her feelings on this matter?

"You _are_ experiencing Pon Farr!"

"I do not require intercourse or other comparable stimulation, and have not required it in...in..." He blinked up at the ceiling. He missed his internal clock.

"Then please let me sleep!"

He let her sleep.

For awhile.

He felt her muscles twitch and relax one by one. Looking down he watched her eyelids flutter as she entered REM sleep. And then at last he felt her body relax entirely as she slipped into deep sleep.

He really wanted to get up. Go out. What was the crew thinking of them, thinking of him, locking her in their cabin for a day and a half? They probably thought he was hurting her, breaking her, _defiling_ her...

But really, here they lay in clean pajamas, bruises and scratches and bites not much worse than normal.

He wanted to show them that they...that she...was okay. That he hadn't gone mad. Or not completely mad.

His body started to shake...his skin was feeling hot again.

"Please, Nyota?" he whispered. What was he asking for?

"Please..." he whispered again. They would get up, go out. Yes, that is what he was asking for; it was what he wanted.

"Nyota..."

She stirred and looked at him with blurry eyes. "Spock?"

"Let's get up and get dressed, Nyota." He bucked his hips. For emphasis.

"We both require nourishment..." he added, kissing her lips.

"Energy bars are fine for now, Spock," she said, pulling herself up and looking down at him.

"No, no, we must leave our cabin and prove..." He sucked in a sharp breath as she reached a cool hand underneath the waist band of his pajamas.

He was immediately ready. Or had he been ready? He couldn't remember when he hadn't been at least slightly aroused since...since...

She began to move her hand with the most gentle of touches. "You know, Spock, I think what you really want to prove is that I'm all yours..."

He wanted to argue, but found himself incapable of speech. He bucked his hips again. In frustration.

She put a cool kiss on the side of his cheek. "You would take me into the mess and throw me on the table in the center of the room..."

Slipping his pajamas over his hips with her free hand she whispered, "You'd spread my legs in front of everyone...the non-comms, the bridge crew, the captain and Leonard..."

Was he growling?

Her hand began to pump faster. "You'd take me in front of all of them, Spock, and I'd_ let_ you..."

Kissing a trail of coolness down his stomach she paused to whisper, "Do you know why I'd let you?"

Why would she let him defile her...in public...in front of all the people in their world? He looked down at her; her hand was still stroking him, her lips were right above him. Her eyes glinted and she was smiling. She traced the top of him with her tongue and whispered, "Because _I am yours, _Spock."

Her cool, wet mouth enveloped him...it didn't take long then.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nyota pulled his pajamas up over his hips and toppled over on top of him.

"Spock, do you still want to go to the mess?" she asked.

Pulling her to him, he kissed the top of her head. "No, I think sleep would be more beneficial...for both of us."

And he meant it. Was he beginning to think logically again?

"What is the square root of seventy-three, Spock?" Nyota suddenly asked.

"8.54400374531753116787164...." He blinked.

He felt a warm smile from Nyota tickling his mind. "See, your brain is returning."

He felt relief, and the relief wasn't overwhelming. And he felt gratitude to her that nearly _was _overwhelming...

"It's nothing, Spock. Remember how you took care of me when I got that nasty Andorian flu..."

She flooded his mind with a memory of her crankily issuing him orders for jello from the bed amid snow drifts of balled up tissues.

"There were not that many tissues, Nyota...although...you were quite cranky." She had only wanted green jello...she'd become quite agitated when he'd brought her red. Agitated enough to throw the offending red jello against the wall. Moodiness was a symptom of the Andorian flu...

"And it lasted a week; you've barely had this," she did not use the word Pon Farr, "for two days..."

Even as she said those last words he felt her drifting into sleep again. He followed soon after her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In the sanitary cubicle, Nyota adjusted the black turtleneck to cover the bite mark on her neck. She looked down at her thighs and applied a touch of cover up to a few spots. Fortunately boots would cover up the marks on her calves.

It really hadn't been that bad and luckily had coincided with two rest days...Jim had quietly given them a task to do on Earth today. It was a meaningless delivery to Starfleet that would take two hours, but he'd scheduled it for their entire shifts...and scheduled both of them to do it.

It was really a very kind gesture. Spock was mortified at the idea of taking medical leave, even for a day, because "people might think I'd experienced Pon Farr..."

Nyota had resisted the urge to beat him with his meditation statue, but had let him see the image in her mind.

Spock, poked his head around the door frame. It had been nearly eight hours since his last bout of frantic love making. She'd slept...he'd slept and meditated. It was good to see him in his uniform again.

"It is always good to see you in your uniform, Nyota..." His gaze went down to her bare legs beneath her ridiculous short skirt. And paused there.

Nyota stiffened.

Spock licked his lips.

"Maybe just one more for the road, Nyota?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jim saw Spock and Uhura in the mess at breakfast two days after the night at the bar. They both looked completely normal. If Spock was undergoing Pon Farr, or had undergone Pon Farr, Jim wouldn't have known it. Obviously, there was no mention of the telepathic link formed between the four of them in the bar, which was kind of a shame, because it had been great...maybe he and Bones could joke about it with Uhura sometime alone...but he knew he'd never discuss it with Spock.

After breakfast Jim handed over the documents from the Eliiona leaders for them to deliver...genuine paper documents--well, actually technically written on the skin of a teaolinanth, what ever that was--but it _felt_ like paper. Anyway, definitely not things you wanted to risk in a transporter incident, or leave to a regular messenger, so assigning it to them was somewhat plausible. Well, normally one officer would have been enough...

The only sign that there was something up was that Spock did not demand that he be given more assignments to fill up his day.

Anyway, Jim had plenty to do and wasn't one to speculate too much on other people's sex lives, because he didn't like the idea of them speculating on his...he dropped the issue from his mind.

Jim was standing outside the turbo-lift later that evening with Bones. "So you really think that this new dermarepair tube does what it says it's supposed to?"

"Third degree burns, healed within twenty minutes...I've never seen anything..." Bones stopped. "Did you hear growling?"

Before he could answer, Jim heard the turbo-lift come to a stop behind the doors and heard Uhura's voice. "No, not here...at least press the..." And with that the turbo-lift doors slid open. Uhura was facing them, body stiff at attention but eyes wide in shock. Spock had one hand wrapped around her waist, another on her hip, eyes focused on the back of her neck. It looked like he was about to bite her...

Jim cleared his throat. From beside him, Bones coughed...Jim looked sideways to see a wide smirk on his friend's face.

"Captain. Doctor," Spock said, snapping to attention.

Trying not to smirk, Jim said, "At ease."

Neither Spock nor Uhura relaxed. Jim licked his lips. "We will never speak of this."

Uhura relaxed. Spock just...looked dazed. Beside him Bones snorted. "Never."

"Thank you, Captain...Jim, Leo," Uhura said, her voice bleeding real and honest gratitude.

Jim and Bones parted to let her step through them. Head held high she nodded, exited the turbolift and began to make her way down the hall.

Spock did not move. He put his hand behind his back, eyes on Jim...although Jim noticed they seemed ever so subtly out of focus....Spock's eyes shifted to Bones...and then traveled to Uhura down the hall.

Suddenly Uhura, Jim's ever-dignified communication officer, made a noise that sounded like..."Eeep."

Jim swung his head around to see her bolt down the hall. There was a rush of air by him and his first officer went loping after her, hands still behind his back. Jim tilted his head; Spock's movement was oddly balletic...

Bones snorted. "There's another thing we'll never speak of..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bones," Jim said, stepping into the turbolift. "I didn't see a thing."

Bones snorted again.

_Fin_

**A/N:**

I wouldn't be surprised if Spock tries to requisition a trampoline for the ship…

Thanks, everyone, for reading. I hope you liked it! Please let us know if you did, reviews are like credits to us poor starving FanFiction writers.

If you enjoyed keep a look out for an update for "Once Bitten" – I'm thinking of taking the shower scene from The Vulcan Chapter 13 "No One Gets Left Behind/Showers", putting it from Uhura's point of view and expanding it.

So I've been thinking of writing a story where Nyota/Spock/Bones/Jim switch bodies & was thinking of alluding to it here...but not sure when I'll have the time to tackle it. There are reasons why they are such good friends (oh, those who doubt)


End file.
